


Lose me in the sight of you

by lovescarlet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, This is Bad, i'm not a writer, there's like a little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovescarlet/pseuds/lovescarlet
Summary: Luke stares at him a lot.Ashton would be okay with this newfound information if only Luke stared at everyone like that. But no. Sure, Luke gave whoever was talking his undivided attention, looked at them in the eyes and paid attention, because that was just Luke, he cared.But he didn't stare at anyone else like he stared at Ashton.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Lose me in the sight of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Okay, first of all, I'm not a writer, I just woke up yesterday with this idea pestering me because I fucking love the way Luke just blatantly stares at Ashton (and I was inspired by this beautiful moment that I reference in this: https://66.media.tumblr.com/7cdca5cbcae4dee4e9e80730b89fe7e8/0e06c62b29c45da8-3b/s500x750/745247176d6a592aa4b227b1359c92631406f4ee.gifv), so yeah I had to write it and now I'm posting it because what am I gonna do? Leave it in my computer, never to be read again? No
> 
> Also, English is not my native language, so there might be some errors, mainly with verb conjugation, but I hope it's not too awful 
> 
> I imagined Luke as current 2020 Luke, with his bleached light blonde hair because I love it, and Ash I pictured him from like 2018? But I don't make any mentions about his appearence so you can imagine him however you like
> 
> Read this at your own risk lol, I'm warning you, it's pretty bad

Luke stares at him a lot.

Ashton didn't even notice it by himself. He became aware of the fact one night, while scrolling through his Instagram tags, when he found a video from an old interview.

Now, he usually doesn't watch his own band's interviews, they make him uncomfortable. But this one…this one called his attention from one very specific detail.

The thumbnail was Luke staring _intently_ at him. More specifically, _at his lips_. His head wasn’t completely turned towards Ashton’s direction, but his eyes were completely focused on the drummer’s mouth, and his own lips were slightly parted, pink and full.

And he would be okay with this newfound information if only Luke stared at everyone like that. But no. Sure, Luke gave whoever was talking his undivided attention, looked at them in the eyes and paid attention, because that was just Luke, he cared.

But he didn't stare at anyone else like he stared at Ashton. He came to that conclusion after watching the whole interview – and a few more, just to make sure – and seeing Luke react to their other bandmates speaking. He had an almost fond expression whenever Calum or Michael spoke, but his eyes lacked that intensity, they weren’t nearly as focused, and _they weren’t stuck on their mouths_.

And he didn't know what to make of it. He guessed it must be because Ashton talks with a lot of passion, he's very expressive when he speaks – or so he’s been told -, and maybe Luke just looked at him like that because his way of talking catches his attention more than other people’s.

But, deep down, he knew that wasn't the reason.

The way Luke's pretty blue eyes trailed down his face so delicately, like he didn't want to miss a single detail of the older boy's face, told him that the reason was a _very_ different one. It didn’t even look like he was interested in what Ashton was saying either, he just looked completely _captivated_ by the drummer’s face, lost in his own thoughts. 

He decided to ignore that, for the sake of his mind and his sleep, because he just _knew_ he would stay up all night thinking about that stare if he didn't.

So he kind of forgot about it for a while, the thought only coming back to his mind sometimes, when he was about to fall asleep late at night, and it jerked him awake, made his heart take a little leap, but that was it.

Until they had their next interview.

He was sitting next to Luke, he almost always sat next to him, he didn't even know why, they just kind of gravitated towards each other, which was another thing Ashton liked to ignore pointedly.

This time he was very aware of Luke's eyes on him. Whenever he talked and dared steal a glance in the blonde's direction, sure enough his eyes were on him.

It was kind of driving him crazy, and he could feel himself get slightly self-conscious. So, he decided that if Luke was going to stare at him, then he was going to stare at Luke too. Two could play this game.

When it was Luke's turn to answer a question, something about tour dates and favorite countries to play in, Ashton directed his eyes at him.

And well, he knew Luke was pretty handsome, putting it lightly. But today, today he looked absolutely _angelic._ He didn't know if it was the lightning of the room they were currently sitting in, if it was the sunshine coming in from the big window on the right of the boy's face, but whatever it was, it was making Ashton almost drool while he looked at the boy’s side profile. The blonde eyelashes looked even lighter with the sun shining on them, and don’t even get him started on his nose, god, that nose deserved a whole poem, Ashton thought.

Luke turned his head at him then, still talking, and his eyes were so _blueblueblue_ focusing on Ashton's, and his lips looked pink and so pretty forming around his words, and his light blonde hair looked so soft and curly that Ashton had to physically force himself to look back at the interviewer in front of them.

He avoided Luke's eyes for the rest of the interview.

When the interview was posted about a week later, he felt the strong urge to watch it, see if Luke had really been staring at him that much, or if it was actually just in Ashton's hyperaware mind.

As it turns out, it was _not_ just in Ashton's mind. Luke would turn in his direction as soon as his mouth parted to say something, and his eyes would trail from Ashton's eyes down to his lips, stay there for a just a little bit too long for it to be casual, and then come back to his eyes, only to repeat the journey back to his mouth again.

And the _intensity_ of that stare. It made his head feel a little bit light, a little bit surreal. But one thing that had his heart going crazy inside his chest, was when he caught Luke biting his lip, still staring at Ashton, and he looked like he was thinking about doing some very dirty things to- no, _stop that, Ashton._

He hastily turned off his phone and left it by his side on the mattress of his bunk bed. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, the only thing he could see behind his eyelids was Luke's gorgeous face, looking down on him as if he was the most beautiful, interesting thing in the world.

_Fuck._

And suddenly it became a problem. Ashton couldn't help but obsessively think about the blonde boy when he was alone, and steal glances at him when they were in the same room. It was overwhelming and quite frankly scary, too.

His heart started beating faster whenever Luke smiled at him, whenever the younger boy told him “I love you” so casually - like they always did, really, nothing was different, except Ashton’s feelings and mind suddenly going haywire. But he managed to just deal with the feelings, it was hard but he was doing it, trying to reduce the amount of time he spent alone with Luke, and staying a little bit further away from him when they were together. However, nothing lasts forever.

A few weeks after Ashton realized that he could not, for the life of him, ignore Luke or the _feelings he had for Luke,_ he found himself alone with the younger boy in the couch of the tour bus, sitting in opposite sides of it.

He was on his phone, very consciously ignoring the other boy's presence, and Luke was watching something on the small TV in front of them. Ashton was thinking very hardly about getting up, going to take a shower or lay down on his bunk, anything to alleviate the weight of Luke’s presence, because honestly, even when he couldn’t feel Luke’s eyes on him, it still took an enormous amount of self-control from his part to not _gawk_ at the boy.

When he finally decided that he could not stand this any longer, he looked in the blonde’s direction, to tell him that he was going to take a shower, take a walk, go grab something to eat, whatever excuse just to _leave_ ; Luke was already looking at him. And he didn’t even look away when he was caught, no, the fucker had the audacity to send Ashton a small smile, his eyes crinkling at the sides just slightly. 

Ashton turned away a bit too quickly, closing his eyes and sucking in a breath as if somebody had kicked him in the chest. It must have seemed like he was mad at Luke for looking at him or something, because he felt the other boy lean closer to the middle of the sofa, closer to him.

“Ash?”, the worry was evident in his voice. “Are you okay? I mean, are you… mad at me? Or something?”.

_What?_ “No, why would I be mad?”

“Oh, well, it’s just that you’ve kind of been… avoiding me?”. Ashton frowned, _fuck, he had noticed it._ “You can’t even look at me now. Did I do something wrong?” Luke was leaning in closer now, as he always did when something was worrying him, he always craved physical closeness when he was sad or when he felt someone was sad, it was his preferred way of comfort.

Ashton didn’t say anything for a while, not meeting his eyes, thinking so hard for something to say, to reassure the hurt-sounding boy that _no, he hadn’t done anything wrong, other than being so beautiful and caring and fucking perfect that Ashton couldn’t help but slowly fall for him,_ and he must have stayed silent for longer than he realized, because the next thing he heard was a soft “Ash”, and a cold hand grabbing his chin, softly but firmly enough to make him face the blonde boy.

And. Luke was close. Very close. And _oh fuck,_ there was a little left over glitter on his eyelids, from last night’s show, and it was sparkling with the lights emanating from the TV. His blue eyes held that same intensity Ashton saw in those interviews, but somehow it felt even heavier, for once seeing it in person, and not through the screen of his phone. But Luke’s face showed concern, his brows slightly furrowed, his eyes darting to look straight into Ashton’s.

“Something’s wrong, I can tell. Talk to me”. His voice was so soft, so caring, almost pleading for him to open up, tell him what was bothering him, and Ashton could feel his walls falling down, he could feel his entire being get consumed with the need to do something _very stupid_. Something he absolutely should not do. He wanted to _kiss Luke_.

He parted his mouth, wanting to say something, get out of this situation, but his mind was blank – well, it wasn’t blank per se, it was just clouded with things that he wasn’t ready to say yet, didn’t really understand them -, so he closed it again. And then, he felt Luke’s cold thumb stroke his cheek comfortingly, and that was it. He sucked in a breath, prayed to God this didn’t end in a complete disaster, and leaned in.

He didn’t dare see Luke’s face before he kissed him, but he did hear the sharp intake of air the boy took. He closed his eyes tightly and pressed his lips to the blonde’s in a quick kiss, chaste and innocent, before pulling away and still not opening his eyes.

Luke didn’t let go off his face, didn’t move away, it seemed like he wasn't even _breathing._ Ashton was so scared, he just knew he had fucked up, his best friend was going to hate him, he was going to be disgusted, he had ruined everything, _this was the end, oh God, oh Go-_

His panicked mind was interrupted by Luke’s lips on his, a little bit messy and desperate, but oh so sweet, and the blonde grabbed the other side of his face with his other – also cold - hand, tilted Ashton’s head just a bit, so that he could move his lips against the drummer’s easier.

And well, Ashton was pretty sure this was as close to heaven as he would ever get. Luke kissed him slowly, tenderly, in a way that made Ashton breathless, made him feel like he was hovering above the clouds, his feet not touching the ground at all. His hands moved to Luke’s forearms, trying to keep himself grounded, trying to feel like he was real and this wasn’t just a fragment of Ashton’s sometimes hyperactive imagination.

He had to pull away when he realized that he wasn’t even attempting to breathe through the kiss, too scared to mess this up and stop the amazing feeling that Luke gave him with just a simple kiss and a tender caress to Ashton’s cheeks.

Luke still didn’t let him go, kept cupping his face, hands already warming up because of the drummer’s too hot skin. He pressed his forehead against the older boy’s, and Ashton finally opened his eyes then. He saw that Luke had his eyes closed, his bottom lip caught in between perfectly straight and white teeth, suppressing a smile.

His right hand moved shakily from Luke’s forearm down to his elbow, and then up his arm and shoulder until it reached the boy’s neck, where he gripped the soft blonde curls, playing a bit with them, willing his heartbeat to slow down. Blue eyes opened then, Luke pulled away just enough so that they could stare into each other’s eyes, and Ashton felt the same way he did in that interview, completely overwhelmed by the beauty of the boy in front of him. He realized that he would not be able to calm his racing heart down.

Luke smiled at him, looked down at his lips, and then leaned in again, kissing him softly.

Ashton let himself be kissed, glad that the other boy didn’t feel the need to talk right now. They could to that later, figure out what they were going to do, what they felt for each other.

Right now, he just left himself enjoy the feeling of weightlessness that Luke’s lips gave him, the soft caresses grounding him and making him feel real, his head for once empty and his heart feeling full.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof okay the ending is SO SHITTY I know, I repeat, not a writer lol, and honestly I just wanted to write the kissing scene on this and my head was blank after that, but hey!!! If you're reading this you've made it this far and it means you have read this entire thing! thank you and I'm so sorry!!!


End file.
